


Outside Her Window

by grace_lou_freebush



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark fic, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Magic, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-War, Predator/Prey, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Song fic, That turned kind of soft with, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Draco Malfoy, Werewolf Mates, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace_lou_freebush/pseuds/grace_lou_freebush
Summary: The wolf has found his mate. He waits, he watches from outside her window until the time is right to strike and claim what is his.HP Pop Punk Fest 2021 - Day 13, Niki FMVolumes of curly hair billowed around a slight frame, modest robes draping over her and concealing most of her body. Head down to unfasten the buttons, she soon dropped them to the floor, revealing a matched lingerie set in soft yellow. The color shone like sunshine against her sun kissed skin. Swallowing a heavy lump, Draco waited for her husband to follow her in.None appeared.She moved closer to the bed, closer to Draco, and he saw her face. Surprise nearly knocked him over when he recognised her to be Hermione Granger. He tried to pull up his opinions of inferiority and distaste, but they fizzled out before becoming fully formed thoughts as his eyes caught on her fit body.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 140
Collections: HP Pop Punk Fest 2021





	Outside Her Window

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gubabuba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gubabuba/gifts).



> Please mind the tags! There's a lot of non-con elements including some residual dub-con brought on by mating magic - even though the tone turned out a little softer than I had intended.
> 
> HP Pop Punk Fest 2021 - Day 13, Niki FM

Silver moonlight glinted off pale eyes. 

The wolf stalked closer to the clear barrier, eyes reflecting the bright, round moon focused intently. His paws made no noise as he prowled as close as he dared. Snout lifted up to the barrier, he inhaled.

She smelled like prey. He could see her in her den, reclining on the large nest, stretched out with her bedding shoved aside. Naked skin filled his vision.

The wolf watched her, transfixed, as she writhed, long, dark fur flinging about her head. Something distinctly phallic-shaped disappeared between her legs, but even in the dark, he could tell it was the wrong colour, like flowers instead of flesh. As her limbs shook and her howl pierced the air, his mouth watered.

She smelled like sex and… mate.

She was small and weak and not shaped properly. She smelled like prey. But she smelled like a mate, his mate, calling to him.

Both scents made him want to sink his teeth into her supple body, to feel the skin give into his claws, to taste her blood.

He watched her chest heave with her breaths.

Soon, he would hunt, he would capture, he would bite, and he would make her his forever, a pair of wolves the way they were meant to be. 

It wasn't time yet. But soon.

*ᗤ*⭘*ᗧ*

Draco woke in a bush, not a stitch of clothing in sight.

It was not the first time he’d awoken as such since the end of the War. He deliberately rejected the inclination to check the phase of the moon or run his fingers over the mirroring half-moon scars on his calf. He was fine. Just a little disoriented, that was all. Nothing… untoward.

Sitting up and ignoring the ache and tight pull of his muscles, Draco took stock of his surroundings. A recently trimmed bush in a manicured garden facing a wild copse of trees. Turning around, he found a brick wall at his back.

He recognised it and the picture window centered on the side of the house immediately. He’d woken up near this modest cottage on several occasions over the last six months, but this was the closest he’d ever come to it before.

Poking his head up, he looked into the window. Blinds pulled all the way up, an unobstructed view into a cosy bedroom met his gaze. With the duvet neatly folded, the bed was made. Picture frames with moving subjects lined the chest of drawers - a wizarding home, then. But with the candles out, the room empty, and the door open into the abandoned living space, Draco could tell no one was home.

He wasn’t sure what kept drawing him here, but he needed to find out.

*ᗤ*⭘*ᗧ*

That night, Draco stood outside the same window, fully clothed. He crouched down, hoping the foliage of the bush would disguise his luminescent hair. It wouldn’t do to be caught.

A flash of green through the open doorway indicated the arrival of the house’s owner by Floo.

Draco settled to wait, but it didn’t take long for a figure to step into the bedroom.

Volumes of curly hair billowed around a slight frame, modest robes draping over her and concealing most of her body. Head down to unfasten the buttons, she soon dropped them to the floor, revealing a matched lingerie set in soft yellow. The color shone like sunshine against her sun kissed skin. Swallowing a heavy lump, Draco waited for her husband to follow her in.

None appeared.

She moved closer to the bed, closer to Draco, and he saw her face. Surprise nearly knocked him over when he recognised her to be Hermione Granger. He tried to pull up his opinions of inferiority and distaste, but they fizzled out before becoming fully formed thoughts as his eyes caught on her fit body.

It was impossible not to gawk as she ran her fingers lightly down her chest. Round, full breasts spilled over the top of the cups of her sunny bra as she traced the edge of the lace. Her eyes shut, her head tipped back, her mouth fell open.

Draco’s dick twitched. The urge to grip the strap of that bra with his teeth and snap it, tearing the lace band with his claws - _fingernails_ \- filled him, an aggressive urge he didn’t fully understand. He'd never felt the need to destroy a witch's underthings before, but his hands clenched and released several times as he imagined the delicate fabric ripping, her soft, smooth skin giving in to his ministrations.

After a moment of trailing her fingers along her cleavage, Hermione dropped her hands and stepped to the chest of drawers. Opening one of the drawers, she pulled out something long and bright purple. Upon further inspection, Draco could not deny the distinctive shape of a cock wrapped in her delicate fingers. A purple cock. A _large_ , purple cock.

Draco’s mind spun as he considered _why_ Hermione Granger would have a large, purple cock tucked in a drawer in her bedroom. The spinning stuttered as he came to a conclusion. At the same moment every drop of blood in his body rushed to his own dick, thickening it in his trousers until it throbbed. He no longer needed to make any conclusions, only watch the vision before him play out.

Draco unzipped his trousers. He pulled his cock free and tugged on it as two yellow scraps of lace fluttered to the ground.

She was bare before him, and something dormant in the back of his mind howled.

Not bothering to mess with the covers, she climbed straight on top and lay down. Her feet planted with her knees in the air. The view wasn’t fantastic as her shin concealed the main prize, but Draco could still watch her breath expand her chest, breasts tipped with dark nipples moving more rapidly as her arm rhythmically shifted forward and back.

Almost as if she’d heard his mental complaint, the knee nearest Draco fell to the mattress, exposing her glistening cunt to his leer. The cock in her hand similarly shimmered with her wet slick. She teased her opening before easing it into herself.

The window fogged, and Draco hastily wiped it with his sleeve.

He could hear her groan from outside as her cunt swallowed the cock. He stifled his own grunt, rubbing his hand down his shaft, envisioning himself in the fake cock's place. He muttered his favourite lubrication charm and felt the warm wetness coat his dick where his fist covered it. The purple cock slipped into her further.

With no other foreplay, she pulled it out and plunged the cock back in, then began fucking herself with it. Her hips jerked off the bed, meeting the push of her hand with every thrust. Draco met her pace. They moaned in stereo, Draco choking his back to muffle it.

She went hard and fast, chasing her pleasure without thought for anything except cresting that precipice, and Draco went along for the ride. In tandem, their orgasms broke through them. Draco spilled against the brick beneath her window, his mind hazy and sated.

Something territorial within him told Draco not to vanish his mess, so with one last, greedy look at Hermione as she slipped into unconsciousness, he Disapparated.

*ᗤ*⭘*ᗧ*

Draco returned every night for a month. Every night he found completion with Hermione.

She had a wide array of devices tucked away in her drawer, but the purple cock was clearly her favourite. Draco watched her ride herself into a high every night that month, following her down the path of no return.

And then someone else, some _thing_ else, returned in his stead.

*ᗤ*⭘*ᗧ*

The wolf paced outside her window, antsy.

This was the night. Spring was here, and it was time to make the frail prey into his strong mate. He would taste her flesh, feast on her blood. Then she would be his. Forever. She would bear his pups like the good bitch she was. She was made for him, and he knew it.

Using the cunning of a predator used to luring its prey within reach, the wolf deliberately broke a branch of one of the bushes and emitted a pathetic whine.

Within moments, she was within reach, outside of her den, before him.

Her eyes went wide as they locked onto his crouched form. The whites glowed in the bright moonlight, but the scent of fear remained notably absent.

A pleased noise rumbled out of his chest. His mate was steady and brave, good traits to raise his pups. But he would test how able she was.

The rumble morphed into a growl. A jet of red light glanced off his thick pelt. The wolf liked her fight but wanted a chase. He took a calculated step forward, eyes not leaving hers as he advanced. A gasp visibly caught in her chest.

She ran.

Barking with delight, he took off after her, sprinting into her den when she left the barrier wide open. Following her scent, he relished the chase and stalked her into the room that smelled most like her. Her and the scent of mating. 

The wolf's mouth watered in anticipation.

She had put her high nest between them, but it meant nothing to the wolf when he pounced, leaping through the air to land on her shoulders. She crumpled under his weight but wriggled and writhed and fought back.

He bit her arm as she raised it to protect her vulnerable face. A thrill rushed through him, filling his body with energy. When she cried out and wrenched back, he released easily to strike his prize, her exposed neck.

His jaws latched on, her flesh yielding to his sharp canines, meat and blood coating his tongue in an intoxicating bouquet.

Her weak paw pounded at his side, but he knew she wouldn’t be weak for long. After tonight, she would be like him, strong and not smelling like prey.

He lapped at his bite, drinking in the sweet taste of her blood until she became too tired to resist him any longer. She tasted of berries and fresh rabbit and something headier, more filling. It roused in him feelings of loping through a wide field and howling at the moon and rutting through the night. She was where he belonged, and she was his now. 

When her struggling finally ceased, he ran his tongue over the ragged wound once more before gently cradling her arm in his jaws and pulling her onto the high nest that was saturated with her potent scent. The height was inconvenient to move her, but he appreciated the vantage point over any trespassers. 

Finally, he had his mate safely in her nest, the bedding soft and comfortable and warm beneath them. Using his claws, the wolf gently shredded the torn coverings smothering her body. Once she was bare and natural, he purred in satisfaction, curling in a circle a few times before settling with his nose resting on her shoulder.

The wolf slept with one eye open the whole night, watching her breathe and sniffing her for signs of discomfort and pain.

*ᗤ*⭘*ᗧ*

Draco slowly came into awareness. 

He could no longer turn a blind eye to the wolf within him as his fur shifted back to skin and his mind took control of his consciousness in a fluid wave.

Hermione lay nestled in his arms, and the term mate settled in his heart. She was his. His to protect. His to provide for. His to… satisfy.

The thought blanketed all others.

Inspecting her two bite wounds and finding them scabbed over already, Draco gently rolled her onto her side so her bare arse nestled into his groin. His dick was already starting to rise, hardening and tunnelling between her thighs.

Reaching a hand around her body, Draco began plucking at her nipples the way he knew she liked. They stiffened into peaks without pause, and her breasts rose and fell with the deepening of her breaths. He slithered his hand down her body to slip between her legs. He found her clit easily, peeking out from her folds eagerly. Tracing it gently, he teased her top leg open enough to dart his middle finger into her cunt.

She was already wet, slick coating his finger to the knuckle. Draco choked on a groan. Hermione was still resting. He shouldn’t wake her.

But she was his to satisfy, and he was so hard, so aroused.

It took very little manoeuvring and no thought at all to nudge his hard cock into her soft entrance. She gave around him like she was made for him. His thick cock filled her easily until he was fully seated and his tip bumped against her walls.

She was like coming home. Satisfaction bubbled through Draco’s veins like the very best champagne in the Malfoy wine cellars. Her body was supple in his arms, her cunt tight around his cock. She was warm and relaxed and _his_.

Draco swept out and pumped back in. Her body welcomed him, her velvet walls hugging his shape as he moved, and he began flicking her nipples again. After only a few thrusts, she began fluttering around him. He could feel her skin heat with a flush up her sternum. Her breath shifted into a moan, and one hand moved to grip his wrist, digging her nails in like claws.

Hermione came over him like a vision, like a dream, but she was there and real and she groaned for him and she milked his cock with her cunt and she arched into him.

Draco rolled them as she woke with her orgasm, pinning her chest to the bed with his arm wrapped around her and his dick anchored deep inside her, claiming her. She bucked once, twice, coaxing a needy groan out of Draco as she rolled under him, before submitting for him, lying still, turning her face into the pillow, and whining deep in her chest.

Draco growled a contented sigh, letting the purr travel through his chest into her back.

“Good girl. Mine.”

She shivered, and Draco inched out of her before slamming back in. They moaned together, out loud.

Pleased and satisfied and content and so many other feelings he didn’t have the willpower to name at the time, Draco set a punishing pace, keeping Hermione pinned and trapped beneath his sturdy body. Lying stretched out, she had very little leverage, but she met his thrusts as well as she could, arching into him with every stroke.

“That’s it, mate. I’m gonna make you feel so good. Fill you up with me.” The mantra fell out of Draco’s mouth, a mix of the feelings the wolf inside him projected and the words he wanted her to hear.

Hermione let out a guttural moan, and Draco felt her body begin to tense.

"Yes, good girl. So tight. So good." He picked up his pace, slamming into her with each word until he felt her begin to tremble and flutter for the second time. He fucked her through her orgasm, bright stars bursting in his eyes as he held on to his sanity for as long as possible.

Finally, the dam broke, and the flood inside him released, rushing through his veins and out his cock. He jerked into Hermione’s warm, willing body several times before emptying with a howl. 

It took several minutes before Draco’s washed, rinsed, and soaked mind began functioning with proper thoughts again. He was still lying atop Hermione, soft and boneless.

It wasn’t until he removed himself with a grunt and flipped onto his back with a sigh that he realised she was stiff and too still.

“What… What just happened?” she asked, a dazed note in her rough voice.

“Hmm? I claimed you, mate,” the wolf supplied for Draco as the blood filtered back into his thinking head.

Abruptly, she turned, her wild mane of tight ringlets flipping over her shoulder as she faced him. Her eyes had widened with an expression Draco vaguely recalled from the night before. She opened her mouth, but before she could scream, he reached out a hand and touched her mate bite. It would surely scar, and a smirk slipped onto his lips.

“You are mine, and I am yours. You were given to me, and I was made for you.”

Her eyes glazed a bit as he massaged the fresh wound. It might take her some time to accept him and adjust to her new life, but of one thing Draco was certain.

He would no longer watch her from outside her window.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun with this one! I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to kudos or comment if you want to share the love! Con-crit always welcome; I'm pretty sure I missed a lot of typos lol!


End file.
